Fanfic With No Name
by Arava Shieru
Summary: Seperti namanya, fic ini tak bernama, tak dianggap dan tak disadari kedatangannya, tak bertujuan dan hanya lewat seenak jidat. Isinya penuh dengan kerandoman dan ketidak jelasan. Untuk lengkapnya silahkan lihat sendiri


DISCLAIMER: YUKI AMEMIYA & YUKINO ICHIHARA

FIC INI ADA HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA, SEBANGSA DAN SETANAH AIR

WARNING: OOC (pasti), CRACK (apalagi), TYPO (mungkin), FANTASI BERLEBIHAN (tak bisa dihindari)

Tetap scroll, semoga reader dapat menikmati...

* * *

Irrasai, Minna-sama~ Selamat datang di fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini! Pertama mari kita langsung loncat ke bagian pertama cerita, karena semua orang juga tau semua dimulai dari awal bukan akhir. Lawakan ini emang jayus, maklumi sajalah. Selebihnya juga bakal lebih jayus dari ini, tapi asal bukan Gayus yah tak apa kan? Saya akhiri curhatan pembuka saya ini, kita langsung ke TKP—!

..

Pagi yang tak cerah tak mendung dan tak juga setengah-setengah. Entah apa lah ini namanya, apapun itu yang penting minumnya teh botol s*sro. Bukan berniat alay cuma saya gak ada niat mau ngiklan. Kalo nanti ngiklan bisa dituntut perusahaan.

Sesuai judul, dan sesuai keadaan, Ayanami selaku pemimpin BH akan memulai cerita yang daritadi gak dimulai-mulai ini. Hayo readers jangan pada salah persepsi, lagi ramadhan gak baik berpikiran kotor. Lagian ayanami gak pake beha, pakenya sempak /digilestraktor/ Langsung sajalah, BH ini singkatan dari black hawks, gak mungkin gak tau ya? Ngapain saya kasih tau kalo gitu.

Mari masuk ke TKP! (lagi?)

Ayanami: *nyiapin mic* uhuk, uhuk...

Hyuuga: Aya-tan dikau kenapa, sayang?

Ayanami: Aku lagi nyiapin suara. Kau tau sendiri, suaraku berat jadi gak enak didenger nanti.

Hyuuga: Gak enak didenger?

Ayanami: Iya. Kenapa emang?

Hyuuga: Bukan, kaget aja. Setauku tiap Aya-tan mengucapkan kata cinta padaku, segala yang tak enak akan menjadi indah dan enak dirasakan 3 (malah gombal)

Dan setelah percakapan pendek ini selesai, Ayanami langsung buka jas hitam hitamnya yang kayak orang mau ngelayat dan nge-raep Hyuuga di tempat.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa disini Hyuuga kebanting jadi uke? Karena disinilah seluruh pair bakal saya balik dan crack bakal melayang di seluruh isi fic. PROTES? Silahkan menuju pojok kanan atas dan klik ^^

Masih ada reader yang tersisa? Baik, ayo lanjutkan.

Mari sensor bagian ini, gak baik lagi puasa. Tapi berhubung Ayanami tadi udah ngomong, fic ini resmi saya buka! Ayo mana tepuk tangannya, bunganya, confettinya, jengkolnya petenya semua lempar kesini! #kemudiandihajarmassa

Jauh dari tempat itu, yah gak jauh-jauh banget sih, cuma beda satu petak kali. Oak Oak (?) bersaudara tengah menikmati minum teh mereka. Suasana yang tadinya hening, yang ada hanya suara seruputan teh sari mewangi semeriwing yang mereka nikmati, tiba-tiba ada lagu iwak peyek berkumandang dengan volume maksimal.

Shuuri pun kesedek.

Hakuren: Shuuri sayang! Kamu kenapa, kenapa, kenapa? Kenapaaa kenapaa kenapaa...? (ala ayu ting ting)

Shuuri: Gak usah nanya, bego! Liat sendiri nih gue kesedek! Ambilin minum, woi! *sambil ngomel ngomel tsundere*

Hakuren: Minum? Kalo minum dari mulutku langsung gimana? *wink*

Shuuri: BUEGOOOO JANGAN GOMBAL! GAK MEMPAN TAOO! *tonjok hakuren dengan kekuatan maksimal*

Dan kemudian Hakuren pun terkapar entah di negri entah berantah. Siapa yang sangka Shuuri yang imut nan cengeng nan unyu (?) ini punya kekuatan sekuat agung hercules? Meski sebenernya saya gak tau agung hercules siapa, yang penting ada herculesnya.

Alah sabodo teuing euy~

Saat Shuuri masih sibuk ngedumel gak jelas, ada trio rangers (?) yang numpang lewat. Mungkin abis metik jengkol sama pete di kebunnya labrador. Jangan tanya kenapa jengkol pete ini muncul terus kedepannya, karena diem-diem emang dua ini makanan favoritnya om uhukayanamiuhuk.

Maksudnya makanan favorit saya.

#AuthorCurhatSedikitBolehKali Yak abaikan hashtag ini.

Libelle si ranger pink: Ara... Lihat! Disitu ada bocah berbadan kurus, kayaknya kurang makan, kurang tidur, kurang cinta (?) *nunjuk Shuuri*

Shuuri yang merasa ditunjuk tunjuk pun nengok.

Athena si ranger biru: Dia mirip sama Hakuren!

Rosalie si ranger kuning: Dia pasti saudaranya!

Mereka bertiga langsung tancap gas ngedeketin Shuuri yang kebingungan disamperin trio rangers coretngesotcoret penasaran ini. Ketiganya ngeliatin Shuuri dengan mata belo mereka yang gak-moe-sama-sekali #diinjek

Athena si ranger biru: Kamu sodaranya Hakuren ya?

Libelle si ranger pink: Kamu kenapa sendiri disini?

Rosalie si ranger kuning: Kamu pasti lagi laper ya?

Trio rangers: AYO IKUT KAMI KE DALAM GEREJA! *nyeret Shuuri*

Dan seperti yang saya ketikkan di atas tadi, Shuuri pun pasrah, mau gak mau karena dia tau kalau berontak minta dilepasin pun bakal dipaksa kalo perlu diiket pake rantai, diborgol terus dimasukkin ke kandang burupya tanpa perizinan yang bersangkutan.

Sampe disini kalian udah tau jalan ceritanya bakal gimana? Nggak tau? Maklum, yg nulis aja kagak tau sama sekali, seenak jidat aja ngetik tanpa tujuan.

Palingan nanti Frau saya buat mati..

PLAK

Lalu Teito saya buat hamil...

DUNG

Dan Ayanami jadi gubernur DKI Jakarta

CES

Yang terakhir gak nyambung sama sekali. Meski kita tau bakal jadi apa Jakarta kalau di pimpin sama om sado macam dia, warganya bakal ubanan semua ngikutin dia, lalu hukum cambuk bakal jadi yang utama di Jakarte. Lalu—lalu—

Oke, lupakan.

Mari kembali ke Ayanami dan uke-nya si Hyuuga yang udah keringetan dari tadi disiksa. Ketika kita buka pintunya, akan terlihat kaki mulus Hyuuga yang nangkring seenak kijing, tubuhnya yang ber-pack setengah lusin (baca: six pack) tanpa ditutupi sehelai kain...

WEITS! JANGAN TERLALU DIBAWA KE OTAK, READERS! Kalian tau ini sesuatu banget, inget puasa woi inget puasa, para ladies! Yang gak merasa ladies silahkan lanjutkan fantasi kalian.. #tampol

Ayanami: Apa kalian ngintip-ngintip?

Author baru sadar ternyata di belakang saya ada kuroyuri nemplok, pantes kayak ada jin tomang ngeberatin punggung sampe encok. Encok gak mesti dipinggang doang kan? Berani bilang gak bisa? Ini fic, fic saya, suka suka dong! maksa

Kuroyuri: Ayanami-sama, mayor Hyuuga anda apakan? Kenapa dia tidur pules banget sampe ngorok gitu? Ilernya kemana-mana pula, padahal biasanya lebih parah dari itu?

Dengan suara imutnya dan wajah ter-moe yang dianugerahkan Tuhan dia turun dari punggung saya dan bukan dari surga buat nyamperin tuannya yang-katanya-debest-itu.

Ayanami: Lebih parah? Kayak gimana?

Kuroyuri: Gak bisa tenang sama sekali, kadang ngedumel sendiri, nigo manggil-manggil ayanami-sama padahal ayanami-sama lagi pipis di toilet. Lalu, lalu dia juga kadang sleepwalking ampe keluar kamar, ngegeratak dapur terus aku yang disalahin sama Katsuragi gara-gara katanya di BH aku yg paling besar potensinya buat laper malem-malem dan ngancurin dapur kayak tikus kelaperan. Apalagi pas -blah blah blah blah blah blah blah- gitu deh...

Menurut buku tatang sutarman, ketika ada percakapan panjang yang dikasih blah blah itu ada beberapa kemungkinan yang ada:

Author males ngetik

Author keabisan ide

Konsentrasi Author terganggu

Tanemannya Labrador nutupin layar

Sahabat sebangsa dan setanah air, abaikan yang terakhir. Kembali ke laptop!

Ayanami: *cengo* ...

Kuroyuri: *ikutan hening*

Author: ... *nyalahin petasan, setel lagu Heavy Rotation, menghilang*

_1, 2, 3, 4 ~ I want you! I need you! I love you! Atama no naka—_

Kuroyuri: *kaget gara-gara ada petasan, reflek meluk ayanami* HWAA PAPA APAAN ITU CTAR CTAR GAK JELAS MANA SUARANYA GEDE BANGET LAGI KAYAK BUNYI TEMBAKKAN AKU TAKUT AKU TAKUT PAPAAA! *TARIK NAFAS* /ralat, lupa matiin capslock/ *tarik nafas*

Ayanami: Sudahlah, Kuroyuri. Tunggu, sejak kapan aku ini jadi bapak-mu?

Kuroyuri: Sejak negara api menyerang dengan petasan... Sejak Author hilang dari pandangan, sejak lagu AKB48 dikumandangkan (?)

—_gangan natteru myuujikku—_

Ayanami & Kuroyuri: He~bii~ Roteeshon~ *joged bersama dengan muka tripel datar*

Katsuragi yang-ngefans-sama-akb48: *masuk mendadak, gebrak pintu ampe engselnya patah (okeiniSEDIKITlebay)*

Ayanami: *tatapan sedingin es di freezer rumah author*

Kuroyuri: *masih sibuk joged*

Suasana sempat hening selama beberapa menit dengan suara lolongan kambing dari kolong tempat tidur Ayanami yang tau diimpor darimana. Katsuragi berjalan ke arah DVD player yang barusan dibeli author dari elektronik siti. Dan...

PRANG

Heavy Rotation ditutup dengan suara pecahan.

Kuroyuri: GYAA! Om Katsu, lagunya kan belum selesai! KENAPA DIRUSAKKIN?!

Katsuragi: Saya gak tahan, jelas-jelas ini bukan akb48 yang nyanyi, tapi mpok nori (?). Jangan rusak reputasi para moe dari AKB48! *berapi-api* Saya, Katsuragi, menyatakan bahwa—

Ayanami: UAHEM. *sengaja batuk dikerasin*

Katsuragi: *nengok* Oalah, ada Ayanami-sama. Konnichiwa ^^ *sok ramah*

Ayanami: Siapa suruh kau masuk ke sini tanpa izin? Siapa suruh kau matahin engsel pintu? Siapa suruh kau ngerusak DVD player punya si-author-kupret-sekupret-kupretnya itu?

Katsuragi: Jawabannya satu, hati nurani saya.

Ayanami: *tendang Katsuragi keluar*

Sementara itu, tepat saat Katsuragi kelempar keluar pintu, ternyata dia nabrak dua orang berbadan 'raksasa' yang lagi ngerokok (?). Sebut saja Teito dan Capella. Entah siapa yang ngajarin duo bocah ini ngerokok layaknya preman dan sekilas pasti pikiran pada reader tertuju pada si bishop mesum uhukfrauuuuuuhuuuuukkkkk. Uhuk. Maaf, saya lupa minum obat tadi sahur.

Capella: Waduh! Bang! Ati-ati kalo jalan, rokok gue padem nih!

Bingung kan kenapa bisa Capella OOC dewa macem gini? Dibilang ini fic saya, ya suka-suka saya. Tapi tenang aja, paling nggak Capella masih bisa menunjukkan sisi unyunya sebagai seorang bocah.

Katsuragi: *ngebersihin jas militernya dengan sekali tebas,diulangi, SEKALI TEBAS (terus?)* Nak, apa yang kamu lakukan disini bersama dengan teman boncelmu?

Teito: NAAANIIII?! TEMAN BONCEL JYA NAI! Ane temen kurcacinya dia! /maksudnyaapa

Katsuragi: Yah sabodo teuing lah yang penting sama-sama pendek. *merasa paling tinggi /sebenernyaemangpalingtinggis ih/*

Capella: Papiiihh~~~~ *nemplok di perut Katsuragi kayak orang utan kelaperan* Rokok capella padem nih gara-gara ketabrak sama papih, beliin lagi dong pihhh?

Entah mengapa saya pun bingung kenapa di fic ini Katsuragi mendadak jadi bapaknya Capella. Ah peduli setan, yg penting fic ini selesai dan semua berbahagia makmur dan sejahtera.

Capella melancarkan super epic sweet puppy eyes-nya, tapi jelas-jelas ditangkis sama super epic death glare dari papihnya sendiri. Bayangkan, pemirsah! Betapa pedih dan sakitnya hati seorang anak ketika ayahnya sendiri menatap dirinya seperti itu...

Yah kecuali kalo anaknya durhaka macam capella sih.

#kemudianauthorpuntertabrakha wkzile

Katsuragi: Anakku cintaku sayangku, ngerokok itu gak baik. Coba beritahu papih siapa yang ngajarin ngerokok?

Capella yang merasa terancam mau gak mau harus ngasih tau, daripada nanti Katsuragi bilang emaknya, terus dia gak dikasih lauk buat buka, mending dia asal nyeplos aja. Tunggu... Siapa emaknya Capella? Kita bahas di sesi berikutnya.

Capella: Dia, pih! Dia! Dia, dia, dia, orang yang ngajarin ngerokok~ Dia, dia, dia~ *ala afghan, nunjuk-nunjuk ke ayanami yang lagi facepalm kuadrat di depan pintu*

Katsuragi pun ikut facepalm, pangkat tiga malah iya.

Lalu bagaimana nasib Katsuragi berikutnya? Bagaimana nasib Capella yang asal tuduh? Apa Ayanami berhasil jadi gubernur DKI Jakarta berikutnya?

Hanya Jokowi dan Klinik Tongpang yang tau.

Saya memang gaje, saya pun gak tau apa maksudnya saya nulis sebegini banyak kata-kata gak bertujuan, saya gak ngerti kenapa fanfic ini bisa ada, saya gak ngerti kenapa ini saya upload, saya pun gak ngerti kenapa kalian mau baca fic gak bermutu ini... Cukup tau, saya sedih... HIKS.

Oke, bukan berarti Author sakit, tapi saya pamit.

TBC.


End file.
